Traditional filtration systems for an aquarium move water from the aquarium through a filter element to remove impurities from the water, and then return the filtered water back to the aquarium. The filtration systems often employ the use of a mechanical pump to move the water through the filter element. However, the filtration systems are not well adapted for use on different-sized aquariums, and the filter elements inside the filtration system are often difficult to access and replace without interrupting the filtration process.